


Storm Chasing

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jemma 'No chill' Simmons, Minor PwP, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz are newly dating, and when Jemma discovers Fitz isn't a fan of thunderstorms she provides the perfect distraction. Setting is an AU where they are both scientists working for Stark Industries. Really just something fun and another appearance of the fabulous Jemma 'No chill' Simmons! </p><p>Inspired by a recent storm, the scene and what chinese-bakery dubbed 'Fitzsimmons Frick Frack Week' :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Chasing

They had only been dating a few months, Jemma finally listening to Daisy's insistence that there was someone in Engineering she had to meet, but Fitz had slotted so easily into her life that she couldn't imagine it without him.

After another blissful evening of takeaway, cuddling and Dr Who episodes, a weeks worth of hard work at Stark Industries caught up with them and they had fallen into bed earlier than usual. It was his missing warmth that had caused her to wake in the middle of the night.

She dimly noted the flash of light from behind the curtains and was startled out of her daze by a massive clap of thunder booming above her flat. It was followed by another and this time she registered the grunt beside her that went with it.

"Fitz? Is everything alright?" Jemma asked as she rolled to face him.

"Just...not a fan of storms," he managed through gritted teeth.

He was on his back, arms tucked across his chest and eyes clenched shut. She gently prised one of his hands open and intertwined their fingers.

"Oh, Fitz, it's alright," Jemma started to reassure him.

"I know, I know," he sighed as he cut her off. "A tree fell on our house when I was young and ever since I'm not a fan of the noise."

She pressed gentle kisses to the side of his neck as a thought occurred to her. "Well, maybe we could make some noise of our own, take your mind off things?" Jemma slid her free hand to cup his jaw, moving her mouth slowly upwards from his neck before finding his lips. Her kisses were still gentle and exploratory as she waited for his approval to go any further.

The next clap of thunder made him startle and Jemma shifted so she was looking down and cradling his face. "Fitz, look at me," she demanded. He tentatively opened both eyes, fixing her with a gaze.

"It's just thunder and lightning, there are five more storeys above us, plus we could do with the rain. And I, for one, happen to like a good storm," she grinned at him as he quirked an eyebrow. Evidently that was all the encouragement he needed and Jemma let out a squeak as he grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him.

Her lips crashed into his as he met her with a searing kiss. They parted briefly and Jemma rid herself of his MIT shirt, one of many tops she had conveniently borrowed that now called her flat home. She was bare underneath and Fitz wasted no time moving his hands to cup her breasts.

Jemma moaned and captured his bottom lip between hers as he started to roll each nipple expertly beneath his fingers. Her intended distraction was working as Fitz didn't falter when the next flash of lightning lit the room, signalling the thunder that would follow. They stayed like this for some time until Jemma shifted her hips back to grind into his, both of them letting out groans of approval. She wondered if her face mirrored his; swollen lips and eyes tinged with infatuation though they were dark with desire.

She raised herself briefly and shucked off her knickers, before tugging at the band of his boxers to indicate he should do the same. He was quick to oblige, lifting his hips before Jemma rested on them and ground forward, seeking that delightful friction.

Fitz had other ideas though and the noise she made was pornographic as his fingers swiped through her folds. She bent down to kiss him as he explored further, fingers dancing in concert with one another and rapidly sending her to the edge. Jemma had never imagined the benefits dating an engineer would have in the bedroom and again she marvelled at how quickly he could take her apart with those dexterous hands, though she knew it had more to do with the man beneath her and the perfect equilibrium between them.

"Condom," she panted against his lips.

Fitz growled in agreement and another flash illuminated the room as he reached for the drawer of her bedside table.

She reached out for the packet and eagerly tore it open, rolling the condom on him before setting herself above. She was more than ready as she sunk down slowly, their moans mingling and rising above the sound of the rain, then paused briefly to rest her forehead against his once he was all the way inside. This wasn't their first time together but Jemma always reveled in the feeling of him inside her; how they fit together so seamlessly.

His hands found her hips and he thrust up to meet her downstrokes, creating a rhythm that soon had them gasping in pleasure. She had been so close to the edge before and it wasn't long before she felt that coil in her abdomen tightening again.

Fitz had his eyes closed and between groans would quietly call her name. On a particularly good pass she cried out and his eyes whipped open as he leant up at the same time he curled a hand around her neck, tugging her down for messy, frantic kisses.

"Fitz, I'm close," Jemma breathed.

He leant back and gripped her hips again, redoubling his efforts and thrusting up hard. Her hands moved from the mattress to his chest, seeking as much contact with him as possible, and it was only a few more strokes before she cried out his name, body convulsing in ecstasy.

She was still in the haze of her orgasm as Fitz shouted "Jemma!" and pulled her down snugly. Jemma collapsed forward onto him, limbs turned to jelly, and nestled in the crook of his neck. Fitz was breathing heavily as he tilted his head to nuzzle hers.

As she rolled to the side, slightly panting and with small tremors still coursing through her body, she noted the thunder had abated to small rumbles in the distance.

Jemma started to giggle as Fitz looked at her quizzically. "Fitz, do you think that could be classed as storm chasing?"

Fitz joined her laughter, eyes sparkling as he angled her head for a kiss that melted her insides. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever" he replied, each word separated with gentle pecks to her lips.

She smiled broadly at him before padding off to the bathroom. When she returned he had rolled onto his side with the blankets pulled back. Jemma hopped in and nestled herself into his body as he covered them both. Spooning with Fitz had quickly become one of her favourite things and it wasn't long before her breathing slowed and she drifted off.

Somewhere in the night they had rolled over, Jemma now on Fitz' chest but limbs still tightly intertwined. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, sunlight streaming past the edges of the curtains. Fitz was already awake, watching her. "Morning," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning," she yawned and snuggled into him further. "Pancakes?"

He hummed a noise of assent.

"Ten more minutes though?" she asked.

"Ten more minutes," he agreed, tracing patterns up and down her arm.

She knew she would likely drift off again but couldn't bring herself to care. She'd happily make this their storm routine for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at adding a bit of light smut, and eh *shrugs shoulders* Not so sure of Jemma's line about making noise, but we all know the girl has no chill, right? And good on her :D
> 
> Really just writing for fun and a creative outlet and this popped into my head over the weekend. Won't be quitting my day job anytime soon hehehe (but hope you enjoyed this bit of fun!)


End file.
